


Worked Hard To Make This Me

by Guinevak



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Gen, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And if he never really integrates? If he’s always split into three - Barnes, imperative, briefing - maybe that’s okay." --<i>Team-Building Exercises</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Worked Hard To Make This Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This, You Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> Figured I would pop this onto AO3 too for good measure!

 

Cover art for owlet's masterpiece.


End file.
